oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Oak logs
|exchange = gemw |members = No |name=Oak logs |image= |release = 25 March 2002 |update = Latest RuneScape News (25 March 2002) |quest=No |stackable=No |store=2 |examine=Logs cut from an oak tree. |weight=2 kg |tradeable = Yes |equipable = No |high = 12 |low = 8 |destroy = Drop }} Oak logs are logs obtained from cutting oak trees at level 15 Woodcutting and give 37.5 experience points each. Players can burn these logs using the Firemaking skill at level 15 for 60 experience each. Members can also fletch these logs. Members training Construction can bring oak logs to the Sawmill operator north-east of Varrock to make oak planks at a cost of 250 each. Alternatively, the Lunar Spell Plank Make can allow players to convert them to planks at a lower cost, but at the expense of runes. The use of oak planks in Construction has increased the price of oak logs. Oak logs are used to travel to the Crafting Guild on the Balloon Transport System. Some players train Woodcutting on oaks simply because they want nests. Experience from logs *Each log gives 37.5 Woodcutting experience when cut (Woodcutting level 15 required). *Lighting a log gives 60 Firemaking experience (Firemaking level 15 required). *Making an unstrung oak shortbow gives 16.5 Fletching experience and 16.5 additional experience when adding bow string (Fletching level 20 required). *Making an unstrung oak longbow gives 25 Fletching experience and 25 additional experience when adding bow string (Fletching level 25 required). *Making a full oak stock gives 16 Fletching experience (Fletching level 24 required). Popularity Free players A popular spot to chop oak logs would be at the east entrance to Varrock where there are several oak trees or a little bit south-west of Varrock West Bank. Also, due to the close proximity to banks and the fact that oak logs sell for higher prices than willow logs, this area has become a strategic Woodcutting spot. Often, it is crowded since many find it favourable. It is also recommended to go to Lumbridge since there are a few oak trees behind Lumbridge Castle. Players power levelling Woodcutting off oaks can just sell their logs to the nearby Lumbridge General Store. There are a few oak trees by the Grand Exchange. You can sell the logs after you cut them, so it is recommended that you cut here. There is another spot in Draynor right next to the bank. Two oak trees are right there. East of Draynor bank is another rarely used spot to cut oaks, as most players are busy cutting the nearby willows instead. There are also two oak trees next to Falador East Bank, one right next to the bank and one behind the Estate agent building. The place is rarely crowded. Members There is also a very good spot for members at the west part of Falador if you take the Agility shortcut by Falador West Bank. It requires level 5 Agility. There are also several oak trees around the Tree Gnome Stronghold bank. Another good spot is under the Castle Wars area. Many oak trees and a bank is close by. Tree locations * Draynor Village east of bank (4) * Varrock South * Varrock East (4) * Catherby west of bank * Castle Wars * West of Catherby * Just north of and in Rimmington * Just north of Port Sarim * By Yanille * The Woodcutting Guild Making planks There are several ways to create oak planks; one method is outlined below. Items *Coins *26 Oak logs *1 Willow log *Ring of dueling (worn at all times) Requirements *Enlightened Journey (to use the Balloon Transport System) *50 Firemaking Method #Start out at the Castle Wars lobby. #Withdraw said items. #Use the willow log for the balloon just slightly north-west outside of the lobby. #Upon landing, head towards the Sawmill operator north of the landing point. #Convert your logs into planks. Cut an additional Oak log from the trees west of the Sawmill operator to get an additional plank per trip. #Use the Ring of dueling to teleport back to Castle Wars. #Repeat. Trivia *Prior to the release of the Construction skill, the price of oak logs were around 20 coins each. After the skill was released, the prices of all logs (including oak logs) rose, and oak logs cost 200 coins to 300 coins each. Category:Firemaking Category:Woodcutting Category:Fletching items Category:Fletching Category:Construction